


Planting Tangerines

by katikat



Category: Our Skyy (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikat/pseuds/katikat
Summary: In their little green garden, there’s a little green tree now. (Unbeta'd)
Relationships: Kao/Pete (Kiss: The Series)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Planting Tangerines

They move in together. 

Their house is a sweet little affair, all glass and white walls, airy and sunny, and with a little green garden, too. It’s a really nice place. Just their neighbors, well, they’re a bit… _odd_ : They keep throwing shoes at Pete and Kao. Hm. 

_Anyway_.

In their little green garden, there’s now a new tree, a sweet tangerine. They only bought it recently, along their mad dash to lift a curse that never was. Ha! It _was_ a rather stupid idea, Kao has to admit that, but it allowed him to spend time with Pete, holding hands - and they got this little green thing out of it, too.

Crouching down in front of it, Kao rocks back and forth, from his tiptoes to his heels, chin propped up on his crossed arms. “Maybe we’ve gotten you through a lie but I promise to take good care of you so that you can grow strong and proud and give us the best and sweetest tangerines,” he tells the tree whose fresh green leaves rustle in the breeze.

“Don’t tell me you’re now _talking_ to that thing,” a mock annoyed voice complains behind him.

Smiling, Kao reaches out and pets the tree. “Don’t listen to him, he’s a grouch.”

“I’m not,” Pete protests as he passes Kao to stand before him on the other side of the sapling. “I’m a perfectly _reasonable_ human being - and you’re talking to a _tree_! It’s a _plant_. It doesn’t have ears. It doesn’t have a mind of its own. It’s a _thing_!”

“Wait till it’s all tall and bearing fruit, then it’s going to pummel you with it. The revenge will be _sweet_!” Kao retorts, and giving the tree one last pat, he gets up.

“Well then, if I’m struck dumb twenty years from now, I’ll know who to blame,” Pete grumbles.

Smiling again, Kao walks around the tree to wrap his arms around Pete’s waist. Pete _oi_ -s softly but then, after a moment, he hugs Kao back. 

“So, you think we’ll still be together twenty years from now?” Kao asks softly, tilting his head to the side a little, leaning it against Pete’s. 

“Of course!” Pete answers, a little offended by the idea that the might not. “Well, unless you turn into a plant yourself in the meantime, seeing as you’re already starting to chat with them. Who knows, one day I might find you planting roots here.”

But Kao doesn’t take the bait this time, he doesn’t bicker back. Instead, he sighs contently. “I would plant roots anywhere with you…” he whispers.

“Now you’re just getting mushy,” Pete pretends to complain.

“You love it,” Kao mumbles and he knows he’s right because Pete keeps petting his back with long, smooth strokes. 

Pete just mutters something and Kao laughs, closing his eyes. Then he starts rocking them gently from side to side, as if swaying to some unheard melody.

“It’s hot here,” Pete objects after a while.

“Bear it,” Kao replies, not letting go.

“The sun is too bright!” Pete whines.

“That’s why we’ve planted the tangerine,” Kao points out. “Wait some odd years and you will have your shade.”

Kao expects another complaint but Pete surprises him by saying, “Alright.”

Kao smiles.

And so they stand there and sway, holding each other, and the little green tree in their little green garden is happy.


End file.
